Besos a la Oscuridad
by Isa Kuroki
Summary: Los Besos de Mel drogarían a cualquier chico, incluso si ese chico fuera Carlos Sterling, ninguno se libraba; ningún vampiro se resistía a los deseos de su reina
1. Chapter 1

Tatuajes del alma

"Sabía que parte de su sangre ahora corría por mis venas"

Melissa Camden

Siempre había escuchado decir que los humanos eran demasiado débiles, vampiros, demonios y demás seres sobrenaturales lo decían, sin embargo durante este tiempo viviendo en la oscuridad me había dado cuanta de algo, una completa verdad que si se la decía a alguna de esas personas ignorantes e hipócritas, probablemente me fulminaría con la mirada y me gritaría, quizás simplemente se quede callado, era algo que yo no podía predecir, las cosas variaban dependiendo a quien pensase decirlo; los vampiros se alimentaban de la sangre de los humanos, nos consideraban comida y nada más que eso, pero había algo a lo que no le prestaban mucha atención, y era que sin los humanos probablemente se matarían entre ellos.

Tenía nueve años de edad cuando lo supe, mi familia, el clan Camden había sido invitados a una gran fiesta organizada por algún vampiro poco interesante, quizás no era así pero estoy segura de que no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, mamá modelaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo mientras yo me recargaba en el ventanal mirando como el viento sacudía las hojas de los árboles, estaba lista, solo tenía que esperar a que mis padres dijeran "vámonos", toda mi vida había permanecido encerrada en cuatro paredes por no ser como los demás. Mire mi reflejo en el cristal frente a mí, mis ojos azules y mi cabello negro combinaban con mi vestido color turquesa, no estaba emocionada y no me interesaba mucho llegar a la fiesta. Mi madre, me había hablado sobre los vampiros antes, me había enseñado la forma en que debía comportarme frente a ellos y lo que sí y no tenía que hacer sin embargo nunca me había dicho quienes éramos realmente los Camden, o mejor dicho, quienes eran ya que yo había nacido como una humana, o al menos eso parecía.

Llegamos a una mansión que desde afuera parecía abandonada, había enredaderas en las paredes y todo era gris pero aun así se veía en buen estado; bajamos unas escaleras y caminamos atreves de una gran puerta de madera para después encontrarnos con mucha gente que cuando entramos hicieron una reverencia; mire a mi madre y después a mi padre quien me acerco a él con su mano en mi hombro, no había expresiones en las caras de mis padres, siempre se comportaban de esa forma frente a las personas, así era como yo debía ser de ahora en adelante. Podía ver la falsedad en los ojos de las personas que se nos acercaban, me miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, sentía como si quisieran devorarme en ese mismo instante, después de todo ahora yo era la carne fresca, la nueva a la que llamarían "princesa" y tratarían con respeto aun si fueran hipócritas e hicieran comentarios molestos y dolorosos, aun si solo lo hicieran por ser la hija de Valentine e Isabel Camden, no sabía si debía sentirme orgullosa y feliz o simplemente como una humana entre vampiros, ese no era mi mundo, era un lugar en el que yo simplemente no encajaba y al que quizás nunca pertenecería.

Había famosos cantantes y actores en ese lugar incluso empresarios y modelos, todos ellos vampiros, me preguntaba que harían cuando los años vayan pasando durante los cuales ellos debían seguir envejeciendo, algo que claramente no pasaría; supuse que solo se retiraban y después de algunos años volvían a escena.

Tenía un primo, Michael, la única persona con la que podía pasar horas dibujando y escuchando música, todas las demás personas siempre trataban de entablar una conversación que muchas veces era un tema que no importaba mucho ni llamaba la atención; él era algo parecido a mí, era una persona que nunca decía lo que pensaba a menos que te tuviera mucha confianza, le gustaba pasar el tiempo solo sin que lo moleste nadie, era como mi hermano mayor; había estado toda la noche buscándolo entre la gente pero al parecer los Collins no habían asistido, por un momento me sentí sola y triste, no era muy social y no pretendía ir corriendo a saludar amistosamente a la primer niña que se me cruce en el camino, estaba sola.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegamos al salón, eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada y yo me estaba cayendo del sueño,- ¡era humana! Dormía durante la noche ¿y qué?- mis padres me llevaron escaleras arriba a una de las habitaciones de esa gigantesca mansión, era un cuarto grande y sin ventanas, en las paredes color café claro había líneas doradas y en el techo había un gran y brillante candelabro con docenas de velas encendidas en él.

Me recosté en uno de los sofás frente a mí, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, esa noche comencé a tener un sueño extraño en el que un yo ocho años mayor de lo que era en ese momento estaba entrando a ese mismo salón en el que podía ver a todas las personas que conocía reunidas en ese lugar, pero antes de entrar se detuvo frente a la puerta y miro el suelo, de repente la vi parada en medio del salón sobre un gran charco de sangre, había varios cuerpos con ropas manchadas de sangre en el piso y las personas a mi alrededor ahora cubrían sus rostros con antifaces, mientras la miraban con una sádica y cruel sonrisa; un hilo de sangre deslizándose por su –o mi- barbilla, el vestido blanco estaba teñido de rojo, todos hacían una reverencia, como si me hubieran puesto una prueba que ahora había pasado, la prueba de que ya no era más una humana, -cubrí mi rostro con mis manos intentando no verme en esa situación- no pude haber sido yo la culpable de la muerte de esas personas, no era capaz, sentí una fuerte presencia familiar, levante la cabeza y frente a mi estaba la única persona en todo el salón que no cubría su rostro, era un chico, el parecía conocerla ya que su mirada era diferente a las demás, era una mirada cálida y triste, como si estuviera decepcionado al ver en esa escena, por un momento me sentí avergonzada aunque no lo conociera. ¿Era posible que algún vampiro estuviera manipulando mis sueños? El chico salió y yo corrí tras el dejando a la vampiresa cubierta de sangre parada a mitad del salón mirando la puerta, desgraciadamente no lo encontré, en mi carrera la escuche decir "Christopher", supuse que ese era su nombre.

Desperté de un sueño que parecía no tener fin, probablemente un fragmento de mi futuro, quizás esto era una advertencia, y si, al final descubrí que lo era. Las luces doradas que antes adornaban la habitación ahora se encontraban apagadas, la oscuridad gobernaba la habitación y no había un solo rayo de luz que pudiera colarse, por algún lado, no había un solo sonido, era como si hubiera muerto, me sentí enterrada tres metros bajo tierra dentro de un claustrofóbico ataúd negro, quizás en ese momento a mis siete años de edad tenía una imaginación del tamaño del sistema solar, si no es que más grande claro. Toque la pared desesperadamente con la esperanza de poder encontrar lo más rápido posible la puerta por la que había entrado antes.

Cuando sentí la madera rozar mis dedos la abrí y corrí hacia el pasillo, había pocas velas encendidas y la música se escuchaba a lo lejos, llegue a la parte en la que podía observar desde arriba a las personas en el salón, mis padres no estaban allí así que me fui por las habitaciones buscándolos, quizás esto era demasiado, esta no era mi casa y sentí como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de los dueños, me di cuenta de que solo quedaba una puerta frente a mí, la abrí; dentro había muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas a las que solo las iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la gigantesca ventana, me pare y mire un gran lago frente a la casa, los arboles lo rodeaban como si quisieran que el único lugar desde el que pudiera verse fuera atreves del cristal frente a mí.

Recorrí la habitación y encontré otra puerta, dude un momento en abrirla, me sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, no me sorprendería si de repente me encontraba frasquitos con pociones raras dentro. Estaba segura de que mis padres no estarían allí dentro pero aun así sentía como si algo me dijera que debía entrar, lo hice, era una habitación llena de espejos, todos los espejos que debían estar esparcidos por la mansión se encontraban dentro de este lugar, lo pensé y llegue a la conclusión que esto no debía ser nada raro, después de todo los propietarios de esa casa eran vampiros, vampiros sin alma que no se podían reflejar en un espejo por las cosas malas que habían hecho durante su larga vida.

Escuche un ruido en una de las esquinas del cuarto, cuando voltee vi una figura sentada en el suelo, todo estaba oscuro, así que no podía ver muy bien, me acerque y me di cuenta de que era un chico probablemente un poco más grande que yo, me acerque a él y parecía estar dormido, quizás él vivía en la mansión, si se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí quizás me saque a patadas, me voltee lista para levantarme pero sentí una fuerza jalándome.

Caí sentada en las piernas de la persona detrás de mí, me abrazo fuertemente acercando su rostro a mi cuello mientras olía mi cabello. Me mordió. Comencé a sentir como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo era jalada, sentía como si lo conociera, como si él hubiera bebido mi sangre antes; trate de quitarlo de encima pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba inmóvil, por mi cabeza pasaban imágenes muy rápidamente, era mi sueño, el que había tenido hace poco tiempo, lo vi todo de nuevo pero esta vez vi más, me preguntaba si era posible que quien estuviera robando mi sangre en este momento fuera la persona que vi mientras dormía, ¿un intercambio de sangre?, era lo único que podía estar pasando en ese momento, mi sangre se mezclaba con la suya.

No supe como lo hice pero salí corriendo de esa habitación sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al pasillo, con mi mano derecha cubriendo mi cuello cruce otro pasillo y entre a un baño, comencé a lavar la herida y me quede allí hasta que dejo de sangrar, después tome el listón que llevaba en la cabeza era de rayas azules y negras tenía una rosa negra en medio, lo ate a mi cuello para cubrir la mordida y me cerciore de que haya dejado de oler a sangre, después salí y volví al salón.

Pedí a mis padres que nos fuéramos inmediatamente, no sabía si podía decirles lo que me había pasado y decidí que era mejor no hacerlo, ellos no sospecharon nada aunque cuando llegamos a casa mi madre solo se me quedo mirando –"me gusta como se ve ese lazo en tu cuello"- ella sonrió y acomodo el moño juro que por un momento me sentí morir no me podía imaginar a mi madre enojada después de todo ella siempre sonreía.

Subí corriendo las escaleras con dirección a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

En la mañana después de bañarme me mire al espejo y me di cuenta de que la mordida había desaparecido casi por completo, mi piel solo se veía un poco roja, sabía que parte de su sangre corría por mis venas y que por esa razón la herida en mi cuello se curaría rápido así como todas las que llegase a hacerme de ahora en adelante porque desde ayer mi yo vampiro comenzaría a despertar lentamente tenía miedo de que no fuese bueno y de que el sueño en el que todos me veían orgullosos se hiciera realidad.

¿Reviews?

Bien esta historia nueva es la que más he tomado en serio, incluso he hecho dibujos de los personajes que pueden ver aquí

Gracias por leer

Siguiente:

"Bajo la lluvia"

Que será mucho más largo que este, solo fue una probadita, los recuerdos de nuestra protagonista.

.:IsaKuroki:.


	2. II Bajo la lluvia

Capítulo I

"Bajo la lluvia"

"El cielo azul que mire aquel día ha desaparecido"

La vista del atardecer desde mi habitación era hermosa, los colores marrones se iban haciendo más oscuros conforme pasaba el tiempo, abrí la ventana y deje que el viento despeinara mi cabello, desgraciadamente solo podía dejarla abierta por unos momentos ya que últimamente mi salud no era muy buena, me sentía mareada, con dolores de cabeza y ganas de vomitar; a veces llegaba a sentirme inmensamente triste sin tener una razón, sentía ganas de arrancarme un pedazo de la cabeza.

Recargue mi mano sobre la hoja blanca que yacía en mi escritorio, no tenía ganas de nada, había estado dibujando, en la hoja había una imagen de una chica sentada en el suelo, alrededor de ella había una gran oscuridad pero era como si ella fuera una luz; el cabello le tapaba los ojos, estaba vestida con un vestido largo de encaje negro y sus alas blancas parecían deshacerse; sus manos sostenían una rosa negra con espinas las cuales la chica apretaba fuertemente; era un dibujo triste, siempre me había gustado dibujar así, reflejando mis sentimientos me sentía identificada.

Quería dormir eternamente sin dar importancia al mundo que avanzaba fuera de las cuatro sólidas paredes que me encerraban en la gigantesca y acogedora mansión Camden; pero por otro lado quería salir y ver el mundo de nuevo, quería ver a los niños sonreír felices mientras corrían por los parques, pero... si me ponía a pensarlo, probablemente al final eso me haría sentir inmensamente triste al darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba: sola, triste, sin compañía; quizás ese era mi destino, morir sola, quizás este solo era una mala situación y yo podría salir de esto, quizás "esto" solo era una de las pruebas que la vida te ponía en el camino como una prueba de si mereces vivir o no, yo no iba a rendirme.

El viento soplaba fuerte y emitía un ruido tenebroso cuando se colaba por entre las ventanas, había anochecido y la habitación solo era iluminada por los rayos de la luna que atravesaban el cristal de las ventanas, temía que a mi lado se encontrase algún monstro o alguna cosa que se proponga hacerme daño; me sentía como una niña pequeña, me sentía patética pero aunque me encontraba sola no podía comportarme así, mañana era día de escuela y necesitaba dormir.

Me desperté a las once y media de la mañana, salte de mi cama y me metí al baño, dure media hora allí dentro y cuando Salí comencé a cepillar mi cabello, me puse las calcetas y los zapatos después corrí escaleras abajo mientras arrastraba mi mochila y caí sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

Llegue a casa de Miranda a las doce cuarenta y cinco y me encontré con que ella apenas se estaba poniendo el uniforme, su único pretexto era que ella vivía a una cuadra de la escuela a la que asistíamos, me preguntaba si no se aburría de que nunca había salido del mismo cuadro, quiero decir, el kínder, la primaria y la secundaria a las que había asistido de encontraban a ¡una cuadra de su casa!, yo hubiera muerto. Conocí Miranda al terminar las clases, esa tarde el viento había comenzado a correr fuertemente y las nubes negras se acercaban rápidamente así que los maestros decidieron mandar a cada quien a su casa antes de que comenzara a llover, sin embargo había personas como ella y como yo que tenían que esperar a que el auto de vuelta en la esquina del parque frente a la escuela y generalmente tenía que esperar media hora allí parada para poder ver esa escena. Ambas estábamos paradas frente a la puerta sujetando nuestras faldas, platicamos sobre donde vivíamos, en que grupo íbamos y cosas así; la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer cuando vimos un autobús acercarse

-¿y si nos subimos?, mi abuela vive cerca de tu casa- me miro indecisa y después saco dinero de su mochila, el camión se detuvo frente a nosotras y subimos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos y cinco minutos después nos bajamos en una esquina, conforme pasaban los días me daba cuenta de que ella era como muy seria y tranquila pero después me di cuenta que era todo lo contrario.

Ella no sabía nada sobre el baile o sobre la mordida que había recibido hace años, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, probablemente me llamaría loca, una parte de mi me decía que ella lo comprendería pero no estaba segura, era un secreto que debía mantenerse en secreto, quizás después podría contárselo.

Era la una treinta y dos de la tarde y mi rutina mañanera estaba cumplida, ahora solo tenía que esperar a salir de clases para terminar con mi horario, comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela. Llegue muerta a mi casa, ese había sido el último día de clases, ¡dos meses sin que me duela la cabeza! Y sin tener que ver el rostro de la estúpida de Pamela Sanders, una de las alumnas del segundo "i" que se la vivía molestándome, esa chica era mi completo dolor de cabeza. Su odio por mi comenzó en el segundo año de secundaria – ósea hace tres años atrás- el caso era que el idiota que me pretendía quien sabe que cuento le metió a la cabeza y ambos se hicieron novios, estaba casi segura de que él le había dicho que yo era la que lo perseguía, y no solo se enteró ella si no todo su grupo, dure la mitad del segundo año y todo el tercer año viviendo con esa vergüenza, sin embargo al principio yo no la odiaba, es más, ni siquiera me caía mal hasta que empezó a reírse de mí, quien sabe qué cosa inventaba pero la odie a ella y a su estúpido novio, el cual no estaba muy guapo que digamos.

Miranda se haría de viaje por un mes a un crucero y aunque había insistido en que fuera con ella sencillamente no tenía ganas de subirme a un barco en ese momento, "¿Qué pasaría si resulta que soy sonámbula y me tiro al mar?", eso fue lo que le dije y al parecer no quería seguir rogándome sabiendo que no iba a ir y en realidad me daba flojera. Demasiada.  
Pase los días haciendo nada, últimamente no podía dormir durante la noche y mis sueños extraños comenzaban a ser aún más extraños, me acostaba a las diez de la noche y me dormía a las cinco de la madrugada… despertaba a la una de la tarde completamente mareada, mi madre me regañaba y todos los días iba a mi habitación a abrir las ventanas según ella para que se ventile el cuarto, pero sabía que quería que me levante y ella sabía que yo odiaba que abriera las ventanas cuando el sol estaba a todo lo que da, solo por eso lo hacía aun así solo conseguía que yo me volteara y tapase mi cabeza con la almohada; tenía que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme, eran demasiadas desveladas, mi padre me dijo que un día de estos podría amanecer muerta si seguía así, mi presión se bajaría, yo solo me calle y me encerré en mi habitación, tome el mp3 y me tire sobre la cama, era todo lo que hacía mientras me sentía acabada, sentía que un pedazo de mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento…

Me senté en una sala ubicada en los jardines de la mansión, estuve estudiando mientras lloviznaba en Londres, hacía ya seis años desde que yo había comenzado a estudiar magia y hechicería, me parecía interesante, había logrado aprender un sinfín de hechizos durante todo ese tiempo, pensaba en viajar por el tiempo pero a la vez detestaba la idea, me había convertido en un vampiro sangre pura que no bebía sangre, esa era la razón por la que me enfermaba de la misma manera que un humano –supongo-, Recargue mi pie en una pequeña tabla de madera pero al parecer estaba floja y me corte el pie con uno de los tornillos, salte en un pie hacia el baño para poner alcohol en la herida mientras iba dejando un caminito de gotas de sangre por todo el piso; ¡genial!, ahora no podría caminar bien.

Dos de julio, hoy festejaban mi décimo sexto cumpleaños como siempre, bajo la lluvia y no me molestaba al contrario yo adoraba ver llover; las únicas personas que me felicitaban eran los sirvientes de la mansión, mi mejor amiga, los que se acuerden y por supuesto mis adorados padres.

Mi madre trajo un pequeño pastel con seis pequeñas velas a mi recamara y ambos me entregaron un pequeño cofre azul añil con muchos detalles en plateado, ninguno de los dos me dijo para que era, parecía sospechoso los dos sabían que yo amaba las cosas sobre naturales, imagine las cosas que podría tener adentro y al final me arrepentí; era un poco miedosa cuando estaba sola –siempre y cuando me dieran cuerda-. Pase la mañana dentro de mi cuarto, solo me quede recostada en la cama escuchando canciones de Muse mientras la lluvia caía a cantaros y mis padres tomaban un vuelo a un lugar lejos de mí, antes de irse mamá me dio un gran abrazo y papá me prometió que al día siguiente estarían de vuelta en casa, sentí que no debía dejarlos irse, que tenía que ponerme a hacer berrinches como una niña pequeña si fuera necesario pero no hice nada solo los mire irse.

Tenía miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que mirara sonreírme, esa era la razón por la que había pedido a mi madre que fueran primero al viaje en avión y no al que tenían que viajar en auto, las carreteras aquí tenían demasiadas curvas, incluso había un lugar al que llamaban "el cajón del diablo" y no porque allí se apareciera si no porque en ese lugar había muerto mucha gente y todo gracias a que no sabían construir carreteras.

Me había convertido en una aburrida –temporal-, asistía a la escuela en el turno vespertino pero ahora todos me ignoraban y yo ignoraba a todos trataba de no darle importancia, Miranda llegaría a la ciudad en unas cuantas horas y estaba ansiosa por volver a verla, ella era mi confidente y mi cómplice en cada cosa que yo hacía, no podía simplemente dejar de verla y hacer como que nunca la conocí. Tenía una personalidad un poco parecida a la mía nomas que más inteligente, yo diría algo como eso, me consideraba una loca por la música de dieciséis años recién cumplidos que no sabía cómo arreglar su vida aunque se la pasaba dando consejos buenos.

Miranda tenía un novio, guapo y perseguido por las chicas, él había decidido cambiar con tal de que ella lo aceptase como su novio, me alegraba que ella estuviera "enamorada" o tuviese su primer novio –sinceramente no sé si él era su primer novio pero supongo que sí, me lo habría dicho- pero ellos eran como ¿el agua y el aceite? – ¿Miranda y Shane?- quiero decir, ella era una alumna perfecta, buenas notas, buena disciplina y el, bueno pues el… ni siquiera estudiaba, estaba metido en problemas y conforme me iba enterando lo consideraba un muy mal partido para mi mejor amiga, no lo conocía pero lo que sabía hasta el momento bastaba para no estar conforme, era mi "MAPS" (1) y se merecía algo mejor ¿no?

"Lost" (2) resonaba fuertemente en mis oídos mientras caminaba por las calles, estaba parada a la orilla de un mirador, el aire fresco corría por todas partes, eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y el cielo estaba teñido con tonos grises, la lluvia caía levemente pero no había dejado de llover en todo el día, las calles estaban inundadas y no era raro ver uno que otro auto a mitad de la calle, en esta ciudad solo caía una pequeña llovizna y parecía que un huracán había estado allí por semanas, todos en este lugar sabían eso.

Me gustaba estar sola, en mi soledad me la pasaba imaginando conversaciones que nunca tendría, soñando despierta y pensando en que sería de mi si me hubiera quedado en esa habitación junto a esa persona esperando una explicación, si tan solo hubiera podido ver su rostro entre toda esa oscuridad eterna, quizás en este momento mis dudas serian un poco más claras, podría buscar a esa persona y después, ¿después qué? ¿Qué haría después? ¿Le reclamaría? ¡Por dios! Me sentía una completa estúpida estaba perturbada por esa escena en mi vida cuando probablemente aquella persona ni siquiera lo recordaba, -alguien robo mi sangre- eso era lo que hacían los vampiros ¿no? Tomar sangre de los demás pero, todo lo que sucedió esa noche, yo había estado todos estos años tratando de olvidarlo pero el pasado volvía a mí en los sueños, soñaba con esa imagen, como si alguien quisiese atormentarme, si esa era la razón por la que quería saber quién había sido aunque no estuviera segura de que mis sospechas sean ciertas, sería bueno investigar y llegar al fondo de esto, la vida de los vampiros –de la mayoría- siempre era todo un caos, vidas difíciles y tristes, yo no quería ser como los demás, vivir de esa manera, yo quería ser más inteligente que ellos.

Alguien sobre una bicicleta me saco de mi mundo cuando casi me atropellaba, me moví rápido y mire por un momento a la chica que avanzaba sobre la bici, -dios casi muero- pensé sarcásticamente mientras una pequeñas sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, me sentía vigilada y no sabía porque, pero lo supe en cuanto me hice la pregunta; una persona llamó mi atención, un chico que me miraba desde el otro extremo de la calle a unos veinte metros de mí, estaba recargado en una pequeña barda de piedra con las manos en sus bolsillos, él estaba completamente vestido de negro, sus ojos rojos eran hipnotizan tés, por un momento sentí como si mirara dentro de mí, me sentí invadida, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y un escalofrió recorrió bruscamente mi espalda, note que la noche había caído y las luces iluminaban levemente las calles, sabía que estaba sola, esa parte de la ciudad no era muy transitada durante la noche, ese chico era idéntico al que había visto en mis sueños hace siete años y no sabía si huir o tratar de averiguar algo -Christopher- aquel yo vampiro lo había llamado de esa manera, no pasaría nada si me acercaba a él, no sabía cuánto tiempo él había estado allí parado mirándome, quizás había estado siguiéndome, esa pudo haber sido la razón por la que durante mi caminata me había sentido nerviosa.

Cuando estuve a punto de dar el primer paso escuche una voz conocida gritar mi nombre, automáticamente voltee y vi a Miranda corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia mí con un paraguas en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda cargando una bolsa de las que te dan cuando compras ropa

-¡Hey!, te abrazaría pero no sé si quieres mojarte- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro – se supone que volverías en una semana-

-yo que llego justo en tu cumpleaños ¿eh? ¡Fue una sorpresa!- ella me entrego una caja verde esmeralda adornada con un lazo negro de encaje, dentro encontré unos aretes en forma de rosa

-¡son hermosos!- como mi mejor amiga Miranda sabía que me gustaban las rosas y yo sabía que a ella le gustaban las estrellas, ¡cualquier cosa que tenga estrellitas! –Gracias Mir- dije con una gran sonrisa pero después recordé a la persona que tenía mi atención hacia pocos minutos y voltee a mi izquierda, el ya no estaba, mire a todas partes, no se veía por ninguna parte, Miranda noto mi intriga

-¿Qué buscas?-

_- "El desapareció"-_quise decir pero solo me quede en un "Nada"

Corrimos de vuelta a la casa, Miranda fue a su habitación y yo a la mía, me di un baño y me puse un short y una blusa, mire el patio por una de las tres gigantescas ventanas de mi cuarto; la lluvia aun caía y los rayos alumbraban en la oscuridad, me senté en el sillón negro frente a la ventana y me recargue en los cojines de colores tras de mí, pasaron horas y no podía dormir, solo me quedaba mirando la lluvia caer desde mi cómoda silla, era raro que mi mejor amiga no haya venido a mi habitación, más aun cuando todavía era mi cumpleaños, camine hacia su habitación y me di cuenta que no había nadie así que baje las escaleras, me quede parada a mitad del camino, frente a mi encontré cientos de globos azules, verdes y negros por todas partes, la chica del cabello castaño me vio y fue corriendo hacia mí para después arrastrarme a su habitación

-vamos, no puedes estar vestida así en tu fiesta –

Ella lucía un vestido rojo sangre, comenzó a peinar mi cabello y después saco un hermoso vestido azul petróleo del armario, me ordeno que entrara al baño y me lo pusiera, me mire en el espejo, me gustaba como me veía, pero todo lo que había hecho Miranda durante el tiempo que pase encerrada en mi habitación me parecía un poco extravagante para solo dos personas, pero después recordé a Shane, el novio de Miranda, seguramente ella lo había traído y si efectivamente lo hizo y no solo a él sino también a Michael.

Baje las escaleras siendo jalada por Mir, a veces podía tener mucha energía, parecía feliz y eso era bueno; su novio me saludo con una sonrisa y un gesto con su mano, yo solo sonreí a los dos chicos frente a mí, pasamos la noche platicando, comiendo, cantando, corriendo, saltando, bailando y gritando… eso nomas cuando Michael subía todo el volumen a las bocinas, se llevaba bien con Shane, creo que se conocían desde antes, la celebración termino a las casi doce de la noche y la única razón por la que se fueron fue porque dije que mi cumpleaños ya se había acabado aunque aún faltaban unos diez minutos, me sentía cansada pero la había pasado bien, cuando subimos las escaleras Miranda volteo a verme

-Dime que te pareció-

-¿Qué cosa?- no sabía si se refería a la fiesta o a su nuevo novio

-¡Shane!-

-Pues… parece ser simpático, es muy gracioso- ella solo sonrió

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me moría de sueño, seguro dormiría hasta el mediodía pero me encontré con un pequeño regalo sobre mi cama, una cajita negra con un moño blanco; no decía de quien era pero dentro de la caja había un collar de plata con un diamante colgando de la cadena; no sabía que pensar y después encontré un pequeño sobre en el cual leí un "Feliz cumpleaños" con una hermosa y perfecta caligrafía, decidí que no estaría mal ponérmelo, era sencillo pero elegante, me gustaba. Esa noche no pude dormir ni un solo momento hasta que dieron las cuatro de la mañana, había estado escuchando canciones de Santa rm mientras miraba los demás regalos que había recibido, Shane me dio un pequeño espejo de plata pero este espejo no era cualquier espejo, si veía reflejada a una persona ahí, no lo vería en su forma humana si no como lo que realmente era, también podía ver sus almas; eso fue lo que él me dijo pero hubo un problema cuando lo cogí en mis manos, una luz destello mientras mi piel contra la plata se sentía demasiado fría, después todo volvió a la normalidad, no supe porque había pasado eso, hasta el momento según el único poder que tenía dentro de mí era que podía leer la sangre y el alma de las demás personas.

Michael me entrego un brazalete un poco extraño, él dijo que era un arma contra cualquier ser sobre-natural, mi primo me conocía y al parecer me quería cuidar después de todo el volvería a Londres mañana mismo.

Desperté a la una de la tarde, las cortinas color dorado pálido estaban cerradas y unos pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por debajo de la puerta, sentía mi cuerpo débil, -de nuevo- me sentía mareada y mi cabeza daba vueltas eran como punzadas en toda mi cabeza; me sentí caer lentamente de mi cama mientras mi mirada estaba fija en el techo, seguramente parecía ida, era verdad lo que Valentine, mi padre me había dicho, podría morir por esto y yo lo sabía, sin embargo ahora me importaba poco no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, no estaba consciente de que dejaría atrás a las personas que me quieren, mis amigos mi familia, -no lo estaba en ese momento- no me importaba, llegue a olvidar que no estaba sola en el mundo, solo me quede allí tirada sobre el frio piso en mi habitación, viendo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos mientras la leve herida a un lado de mi ojo derecho sangraba lentamente y sin darme cuenta me dormí de nuevo, algo extraño es que mis sueños aterradores se presentaban durante el día.

Pude ver a un chico con la cara agachada, era una tarde nublada y el viento corría fuertemente; él estaba sentado en la orilla de la banqueta frente a mí, comenzaba a levantar su cabeza para mirarme pero todo se hizo negro y desperté en el suelo a un lado de mi escritorio. Solo podía escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas que resonaba en el silencio sin fin de la mansión, comencé a sentir un frío extraño; como si algo o alguien lo atrajera, tenía miedo; pegue mi espalda a la pared mientras aún me encontraba en el piso, miraba hacía todas partes pero no había nadie, sin embargo yo seguía sintiendo una presencia en la habitación y sabía que en ese momento quizás estaba sola.

Salí corriendo del cuarto mientras abandonaba allí dentro todos mis miedos acumulados, todos los monstros que en ese momento me asechaban, sabía quién podría ser ese chico, lo que no sabía era porque él estaba tras de mí.

1.-"MAPS": Son siglas, Mejores Amigas Por Siempre.

2.-"Lost": o "Lost in You" es el nombre de una canción cantada por "Red".


	3. III Pensando claro

Capitulo II

"Pensando claro"

"Dicen que el amor se expresa con una mirada"

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto y lo malo es que desperté por culpa de la fuerte luz del sol, desgraciadamente este era un día extremadamente soleado y con mucho calor, -lo odiaba-, odiaba tener que salir de mi oscura y fría "cueva" y encontrarme con el sol pegándome fuertemente en la cara cuando dentro de mi habitación parecía una fría noche de invierno acompañado de música; mis adorados padres habían vuelto de su viaje, faltaban dos semanas para ir nuevamente a ese reclusorio, ósea, la escuela, Miranda me saco a rastras de mi habitación con la excusa de que debíamos ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para nuestro no deseado regreso a clases, no quería escuchar a los maestros dar su case, soportar a mis compañeros molestándome y mucho menos a la estúpida Pamela.

El centro de la ciudad era genial pero lleno de gente, si estuviera un poco más vacío lo consideraría divertido; había miles de tiendas de ropa, zapatos, bolsos, comida, nieves, telas, electrónica y muchas cosas más, tantas que ni siquiera las recuerdo, después de la larga búsqueda de un lugar en el cual podamos estacionar el auto fuimos directamente al lugar en el que encontraríamos nuestros nuevos uniformes, una falda color kaki, una camiseta tipo polo, calcetas grises y zapatos negros ¿genial? .No…  
Salimos de ese lugar refrigerado para toparnos con el fuerte calorón de la ciudad, en ese momento visualice el lugar del que habíamos salido como el paraíso, odiaba soportar esto y sabía que Miranda también pero estas tiendas cerraban muy temprano, lo sentí como una sentencia a muerte la razón podría ser una deshidratación ¿quizás?, yo digo que sí. Tenía la maña de decir un "me da igual" con muchas cosas que me preguntaban, mi madre y yo teníamos gustos algo diferentes, ella pensaba que yo adoraba los colores naranjas, rosas y amarillos, solo me di cuenta de que mi lista de "cosas que odio" iba creciendo más conforme me enseñaba vestidos con estampados coloridos y chillantes; en realidad la única persona en la que podía confiar para escoger mi ropa era Miranda, no por nada era mi mejor amiga, aunque no le hubiera dicho sobre "eso" en mi pasado, consideraba que las mejores amigas no eran las que se contaban todo, si no las que estaban juntas en los buenos y malos momentos; yo tenía una forma de pensar bastante extraña a los ojos de algunas personas y simplemente no sabía porque ¿Qué tenía de malo ver la lluvia caer desde una ventana?, me consideraba una persona normal, es solo que antes estaba rodeada de personas "raras" -supongo y quiero creer-.

Corrimos desde la nevería hasta el parque tratando de evitar ser atropellas por unos de los cientos de autos que se encontraban en las calles, eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba cansada de cargar con seis bolsas de cosas en cada brazo así que fuimos al auto que por cierto estaba frente al parque, era un buen punto, estaba a la mitad del centro

-¿y si mejor nos vamos?- dije a mi mejor amiga mientras dejaba mis bolsas dentro

-¿Qué?, ¡por dios!, si nos vamos ahora tendríamos que volver mañana- ella también parecía cansada y no me sorprendía, tenía algo llamado "golpe de calor" y se ponía mal, creo que estaba peor que yo y si seguía con mi idea de irnos ella probablemente cedería pero no me agradaba tener que volver a los pocos días, eso era una mala idea, significaba volver a sufrir este inmenso calor. Acepte sin decir nada y después volvimos a caminar por entre las tiendas me encontraba casi suplicando que llegara n las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzara a bajar, después comenzarían los truenos y unas cuantas horas más la lluvia.

El auto avanzaba rápidamente en dirección a la mansión, amaba y odiaba completamente esta ciudad y la odiaba porque en el día el calor era insoportable, la amaba porque a las seis de la tarde el viento comenzaba a correr y las nubes se volvían grises, al menos no vivía en un lugar sin lluvia, esa noche era una de las pocas noches en las que se podía observar el cielo estrellado y la brillante luna plateada mientras el viento corría, mire a mi derecha por la ventana del auto mientras Mir manejaba, podía ver los árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la carretera y el extenso rio que cruzaba por las afueras de la ciudad, lo consideraba relajante pero en ese momento mi cabeza estaba que estallaba, me quedaría una hora dentro de la ducha en cuanto llegase a mi habitación después muy probablemente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente a las diez u once de la mañana.

Corrí por la acera con mis botas estilo "Yuuki Cross" mientras el viento revolvía mi cabello, di vueltas con los brazos extendidos cuando llegue a la orilla del rio, esta vez me encontraba en terrenos de mi familia, me recosté en el césped viendo el agua correr mientras tiraba piedritas; no había música ni era de noche pero lo estaba disfrutando, el aire correr y el silencio rodearme, me sentía tranquila y en paz no como antes, cuando vivía en Londres y Michael y yo vivíamos con dos dolores de cabeza, Edward y Alexander, los hermanos de Michael; era extraño no verlos a mi lado y escucharlos hablar y hablar, ¿acaso vivía en un mundo donde los chicos mandaban? –no sabría responder esa pregunta, yo diría NO, sin pensar- de alguna forma eso termino cuando todos se distanciaron más de todos, yo nunca olvidaría aquel día en el que dejaron de interactuar.

Hace un año y medio, a mis catorce años de edad, todos nos encontrábamos festejando el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Alexander, él era una persona algo hiperactiva y Edward era algo peleonero pero siempre jugando. Yo casi nunca cruzaba una palabra con mi primo mayor, el siempre hacia que me doliera la cabeza, lo odiaba porque siempre me molestaba y me golpeaba, él sabía que mi madre no lo tragaba (2) y por esa razón nunca hacía nada frente a ella, siempre la veía con una mirada que daba miedo.

Nicolás, el hermano de mi madre se casó con mi tía, Victoria, ella era una mujer rubia y de bajo nivel económico y Nicolás, él era lo contrario, ¿el típico cuento del príncipe y la plebeya? –me enfermaba de solo pensarlo- mi primo Michel era el menor de sus hijos y al igual que Edward físicamente era muy parecido a mi tío, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, sin embargo Alexander era rubio al igual que Victoria, ojos verdes, él ni siquiera parecía hermano de los otros dos, él siempre fue el consentido de esa mujer. Victoria era una persona que se creía más que los demás, no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que meterse en lo que no le importa y criticar a las personas sin si quiera mirarse al espejo, a mi madre no le caía muy bien por esa razón, ellas dos nunca fueron amigas.

Alexander y Edward se agarraron a golpes mientras unas personas los separaban, yo miraba y la gente susurraba; una hora después encontré a Edward en la sala de mi casa recostado sobre uno de los sillones con un hielo en su labio, su hermano el "animal" le había reventado la boca – hoy en día decidido dejar eso por la "paz "-… pero pienso que yo sería capaz de fregarme a todo el mundo menos a mi propia familia o amigos, yo no era ese tipo de persona –orgullosa de no ser como ellos, si-

Lunes, veinte de agosto; la luz del sol golpeaba fuertemente mi rostro mientas trataba de caminar cargando un saco de ladrillos al cual se le llamaba "mochila"; llegue barrida al lugar que raramente extrañaba –en realidad no- lo único que extrañe fue ver a mis amigos y compañeros de la escuela, extrañe llorar de la risa y hacer o decir cualquier estupidez solo para reírme, confieso que al pasar de la primaria a la secundaria y ahora a la preparatoria me había vuelto mucho más popular de lo que era antes, era inteligente pero nadie me consideraba una "nerd" , se sentía bien ser ese tipo de persona; alguien que podía gritar "cállense" a los cuatro vientos en medio salón y le obedecían.

Cruce la puerta y pude sentir la mirada de media escuela sobre mí, me sentía extraña ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?; tome una postura natural y acelere el paso buscando con la mirada a algún prefecto, necesitaba saber cuál sería mi primera clase y rápido, me encontré a Miranda parada frente al salón número once, mis compañeros a los cuales no veía desde hace dos meses me miraban sin despegar la mirada, era verdad yo había adelgazado mucho en las vacaciones, no me gustaba ser gorda, haría cualquier cosa para evitar eso, de alguna manera ese trauma se iba agrandando lentamente en mi interior.

Salude a Mir y después me recargue en un pilar, entramos al aula y mientras la maestra Reyna explicaba los binomios al cuadrado yo trataba de poner atención, me sentía ansiosa y necesitaba saber porque; era como si supiera que algo iba a pasar.

Cuando salimos del aula hacia nuestra siguiente clase, me topé con unos ojos color rojo brillante; me paralice por un momento y después desvié mi mirada hacia mi destino, Christopher me miraba fijamente mientras avanzaba junto a mis amigas tratando de caminar lo más normal que me fuera posible; para mí mala suerte mi maestra no había llegado así que me adelantarían una clase y ¿adivinen qué?... si, fue con su grupo. El salón estaba dividido en dos, el "G" a la derecha de la maestra y el "H" a la izquierda así que yo y todo mi grupo teníamos al chico de frente.

Sufrí un pequeño infarto cuando la maestra me llamo a que pasara al pizarrón a explicar algo sobre los valores; todos mirándome, él tenía la excusa perfecta para mirarme en ese momento, me sentía atravesada, como si todos pudieran ver mi interior en ese momento, mis ojos rodaban por todo el salón excepto en la última fila a mi derecha… exactamente en el primer banco "El respeto o reconocimiento es la consideración de que alguien o incluso algo tiene un valor por sí mismo y se establece como reciprocidad: respeto mutuo, reconocimiento mutuo " .

Morí en ese instante, tener a ese chico en mi escuela sería algo duro de tratar, estaba segura de que el siempre estaría mirándome a pesar de estar rodeado de chicas, por alguna razón con el paso de los días no incomodaba tanto, sentía su mirada pero… no era incomodo, era algo inexplicable…

El martes tres de octubre el maestro de química me dio la lista para que pasara asistencia pero no era de mi salón era del "H", aunque había convivido con todos ellos al menos una vez en el ciclo escolar no sabía cuáles eran sus nombres así que llame al Luis, era un chico alto, cabello negro y ojos verdes; el me ayudo a pasar lista, todos los nombres estaban escritos a máquina excepto uno al final, decía Carlos Sterling, el nombre llamo mi atención y más el hecho de que el chico de ojos rojo brillante no se encontraba en la lista, pregunte al Luis quien era, él se volteo y señalo al supuesto Christopher, eso me dio a entender que el sueño no era real y solo había sido un sueño realmente, de alguna forma me decepcione pues había perdido toda la poca información que tenía… Si este chico no era quien yo creía ¿Quién era entonces?, ¿un simple admirador? Aunque estaba segura que si él era mi admirador no era tan simple como pensaba.

Antes tenía la costumbre de escribir mis sentimientos en una libreta cada vez que me sentía triste o enojada; ahora me cortaba las muñecas, sentía como si al hacer eso ya hubiera escrito todo… esa era la razón por la que siempre usaba muchas pulseras.

Odiaba tener que aceptar que pensaba más en el tal "Carlos" que en mí, estaba en mi habitación pensando mientras escuchaba todo tipo de música, todo dependía de cual fuese mi estado de ánimo.  
Él siempre se quedaba sentado en el parque después de salir de clases ¿Qué esperaba?, no lo sé pero yo tenía que esperar a mi prima Camila, ella acaba de entrar al primer año de secundaria, así que no se quería ir sola hasta su casa, al menos no todo el camino. Odiaba tener que admitir que me gustaba el hecho de que ese chico me prestase tanta atención solo a mí y siempre a mí; odiaba que comenzase a parecerme atractivo y me pusiera más nerviosa, aun así yo no pensaba doblar el paso, seguiría fingiendo que no siento su mirada sobre mí y que no me importaba en lo más mínimo…

El miércoles cuatro de octubre había salido una hora antes de la escuela, estaba sentada en la acera del parque donde el Carlos acostumbraba sentarse, pero al parecer ya se había ido; la luz del farol a mi lado no me permitía ver más allá de donde había luz, pues el parque estaba oscuro y esta me cegaba, agache la cabeza sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos, no quería que llegara el día de mañana, quería olvidarme de ese chico que me miraba insistentemente de lunes a viernes.  
Sentí como alguien caminaba hacia mí, levante la mirada y me lo encontré de nuevo; el NO me miro solo se regresó y se sentó a mi lado, al parecer esperaba a alguien !Demonios¡ ¿El en verdad era tan cobarde como para no hablarme?, Volteo inmediatamente como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, en ese momento dude de haber pensado eso, quizás lo había dicho en voz alta pues él se levantó y se paró al otro lado recargándose en un pilar y dándome la espalda… estúpido, cobarde…

"Su" nombre estaba escrito secretamente por todas las partes de mi cuaderno, él tenía la maña de faltar tres días a la semana no entrar a la primera hora o en casos de que el este en extrema flojera hasta una semana y media; por alguna razón me entere de que el día de su cumpleaños era el siete de octubre, fue domingo, el lunes planeaba felicitarlo, pensé que después de faltar miércoles, jueves y viernes iría a clases pero no, termino el lunes, camine al parque y me senté en una banca bajo la oscuridad cubriéndome con una manta de aire frio que me calaba los huesos ligeramente pero el frio de esa noche no podría contra mí, estaba tan deprimida que me enojaba el que ese chico Desconocido no fuese a la escuela por tanto tiempo, tantos días seguidos, tantas horas sin verlo y tantas horas pensando, escuchando música en clase sin que me importe el hecho de que cualquier prefecto pudiese verme, quitarme el celular y no devolvérmelo hasta últimos de junio del siguiente año... sentía como la rabia que sentía dentro de mí me calentaba, no sabía que era en verdad, de un momento a otro parecía tristeza y después enojo por saber que esto solo es un juego de miradas...

Mi mente dio vueltas y reflexiono un momento durante una de mis tantas clases aburridas; todos los años de secundaria, primero, segundo y tercero había tenido a un chico así... parecido, un juego de miradas que se terminaba al final del ciclo escolar; al recordar esto me di cuenta de que por más que piense en el al final terminaría igual que todos, el único chico que me había hablado era el de segundo año pero al parecer era muy sentido así que por alguna razón dejamos de hablarnos, pero él no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que me di cuenta de que esto solo era un juego y nada más, ese chico era mi distracción principal del primer año de preparatoria y no pasaría de la línea... ni si quiera nos hablaríamos.

Tosí fuertemente, ese día había salido de clases a las 7:45, la ultima hora, estaba sentada en una banca del parque, igual que los días anteriores, sentada sola en el parque sobre una fría banca de fierro corriendo el riesgo de que algún tipo llegue y quiera hacerme algún daño. Las gradas se encontraban a mi derecha, siempre estaba volteando a la calle esperando ver el auto de mi primo pero esta vez una pequeña luz en la oscuridad me hizo girar un poco más la cabeza, era un encendedor; mis ojos no podían ver bien, solo lograba visualizar la figura de un chico, probablemente de la preparatoria yo quería mirar hacia otro lado pero no podía, esa silueta me parecía conocida y esperaba que no fuese quien yo pensaba; el apago el encendedor, supongo que se había dado cuanta la atención que yo le había estado prestando en ese momento Michael llegaría por mí, pensé que algo interesante pasaría pero ¡ nada !, no paso simplemente nada, solo me quede sentada y nadie se movió -ni una maldita mosca-...

Llegue a mi casa ese día totalmente triste y decepcionada, entre a mi habitación sin querer saber más de mi mochila y me deje caer sobre la cama… me sentía miserable de nuevo, la garganta me raspaba y la cabeza me quería estallar de un momento a otro; mi cuerpo clamaba por sangre pero odiaba la idea de tener que beber esa cosa de nuevo…

**¿Alguna vez les paso algo similar a esta situación?**

**Perdón si me tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa es que al día solo tengo media hora para pensar y escribir la continuación de mis fics debido a que ya estoy en tercer año de secundaria – y me creo jajá- y aunque no tengo malas calificaciones tengo como propósito dejar de hacerme tonta en las clases, verdaderamente aprender y entrar a la preparatoria que elegí :D aclarado el punto, les pido que esperen el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
